The Chemistry Core will provide essential chemistry support for this Research Program through the synthesis and analysis of the specific novel lipid mediators being studied. This Core will be responsible for the chemical synthesis of the required quantities (up to milligram-scale) of a panel of bioactive lipoxins, resolvins, docosatrienes, presqualene diphosphate derivatives and related lipid mediators that will be used to study their role in the resolution of inflammation associated with periodontal disease. The Chemistry Core will develop and optimize the required synthetic pathways for the preparation of the selected lipid mediators in a stereochemically pure form and will carry out their total synthesis, detailed purification and structural verification. The Chemistry Core will also collaborate closely with the other Sub-Projects on the identification, structural elucidation and study of the targeted lipid mediators and will help prepare isotopically labeled derivatives for receptor binding studies. Overall, the work performed in the Chemistry Core is essential for studying the key actions of the lipid mediators studied in this Program, for elucidating the their role in the signaling pathways involved in resolution, and for establishing their potential "pro-resolution" and anti-inflammatory roles.